Deep Inside
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: Dean and Sam have to walk in each other's shoes. They are not happy and they don't take it well. But, they learn a great deal about each other and have more respect for their brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something that was kicking around in my head.

A/N- Thoughts are in _italics_.

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Would like to borrow them, if even just for a couple of hours... There is profanity. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Tell me what you think.**

Sam awakened and staggered into the bathroom. He drained the old lizard and reached for his toothbrush, He began to brush his teeth.

_I don't feel well. Maybe I need to take a rest today. All this hunting and getting beaten up and choked is getting to me._

Sam reached up to feel his throught without thinking. He felt his necklace. _Huh? I don't..._

Sam looked up and spit toothpaste onto the medicine cabinet mirror. He stood frozen and then yelled," Hey come here! Come quick."

Dean leapt from the bed to go to his baby brother's aid. "Sammy! Sammy! You ok?"

Dean ran into the bathroom and stopped suddenly. He was frightened and speechless. He tried to talk, but nothing came out. He stared straight ahead with his mouth wide open.

"Dean?"

"Yea, Sammy?"

"I-I-I'm scared. Help me." Sam said in a whisper.

"You should be Sammy. You can't handle it," Dean said. Suddenly he began to laugh hysterically.

"You jerk! This isn't funny!"

"Hey bitch, you should look at the bright side. Just look in the mirror to see it."

"Dumbass."

"Sammy, I'm hurt."

"No, Dean, you are a dumbass. Think about it. Better yet, come look in the mirror, moron."

Dean strode to the mirror. He was off balance. _I must still be half asleep._

Dean looked in the mirror,"Sammy, now you too know what it's like...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! What the fuck? Noooo! Nooooo!" Dean became hysterical.

" I tried to tell you, if I was in your body, you had to be hanging out somewhere, too. So, what is it like to be tall?"

Dean sat on the toilet and realized he had the long, rangy legs of his brother. There was hair in his eyes, and his feet were huge.

_What the fuck? I need a haicut. I am always pouting. I need a foot reduction. How the hell does he walk with these things? I feel like Sasquatch. Argghhh. My abs, my butt, my...my...face! Waaaaaaaa. I don't want to be the gangly, emotional pansy. What did I do to deserve this? Oh shit, I am even sounding like him. What next, I'm gonna have a period?_

_"Shut up Dean! I don't have periods! You asshole!"_

_"I didn't say anything. Wait, I am not saying anything now. Hey, get out of my..your..our..GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"_

_"No way! Periods, Dean! Do I look like a fucking girl to you?"_

_"You sure as hell act like one! Wuss!"_

_"I may be emotional, but being a cocky smartass trying to look cool is soooo much better. At least I just accept my emotions and deal with them instead running around like a testosterone time bomb screwing half the population and beating up the other half."_

_"Shut up Sammy! What you trying to say about me? I'll kick your ass!"_

_"Kick my ass Dean! Prove me right. Maybe you are the wuss and hide behind that macho wall."_

_"I ain't hiding nothng!"_

"What did I do? I don't want to be you. I want to be the handsome one. Sam, did your weirdo powers do this?"

"Dean, please, of all the people I would want to be, you are not on the list. Your attitude sucks. You are conceited. You're bossy. You're.."

"Shut up, bitch. Give me back my body."

"You first."

Dean scratched his head, which was buried under too long hair. _Did I die and go to hell? Why would I want to be Sammy?_

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

**I like this idea. Do you think I should continue it? (TBC Maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean stood in the shower trying to wash the confusion away. All he managed to do was irritate his eyes, by getting hair in them and hitting his head several times on the shower head.

_Now I see why he is so clumsy. What is the point of being this tall? The head injuries explain his issues. _

Dean stepped from the shower and looked in the mirror. It was frightening to see Sammy's soulful eyes staring back at him. They were green, just like his, but they were deeper and more...innocent and open. His were guarded closely.

_"I can never be the soldier they wanted me to be. I am too weak. That is why Dad always loved him more..."_

Dean looked around and thought Sam had spoken. "_He would have sounded like me. Think Dean!"_

_"When Dad looked at me, he saw Mom dying. I was the son who killed his wife, changed his life, and I was the weak one who needed protecting. Dean gave up everything to save me over and over and for what? What do I have to offer? I killed my whole family. If I had never been born..."_

_"Are these...Sammy's thoughts?" _Dean wondered__

Dean dressed and exited the bathroom. He was closing the door when he, no Sammy, threw him up against the wall. This was getting too freaky.

" YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!"

"What did i do?" Dean said in shock.

"You wanted to nail Jess? You want to nail every girl, but dammit Dean, that was my girlfriend!"

"I never wanted to do Jess!"

"You lying sack of shit! You thought you would like to nuzzle the Smurfs!"

Dean said nothing for a moment. Then he stammered," I..see..Sammy..uhh..I am a man and i...just can't help it! I didn't know she was going to di..."

"You bastard!" Sammy swung a right and knocked Dean onto the bed. Dean just looked up at him.

"What the fuck was that for? When did you learn to punch like that?"

"I kinda like being in this body," Sam mused as he looked down at his arms, which he turned back and forth, while studying the well definied muscled. He clenched and unclenched both fists while doing this.

"I can finally kick your ass! Come here Dean!" Sam had a look in his eye like he was possessed.

_"Oh shit! I am screwed. Sammy can't fight! Come on pretty boy! Mess up your own face!" _Dean thought as he internally laughed at the prospect.

"Dean, I can hear what you are thinking in there and I can see some of your thoughts in here. I may mess up my face, but you are going to feel it!," Sam's joker grin scared Dean.

He still wasn't adept at using the overly long arms and legs. He felt like a giant freak. Dean did the smartest thing possible. As he ran for the door, he grabbed his shoes and keys.

Sammy shouted," Pansy ass bitch!"

Dean jumped in the car and floored it. As he drove away, Sam did not see the devilish smile on Dean's face. _"I'll show you a pansy!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little something that was kicking around in my head.

A/N- Thoughts are in _italics_.

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Would like to borrow them, if even just for a couple of hours... There is profanity. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS!**

**Thanks to everyone who provided reviews! I am glad you liked the story. Sorry it has taken a while to get the next chapter, but I just had to work on it.**

**To clear up a question I have received from several people: When Sam and Dean are referred to, it is the consciousness, soul, spirit, or whatever term floats your boat, not the body. **

**Tell me what you think.**

Dean knew what he needed to do. He needed to relax and think about this. The only way to do that was to be in a place that had liquor, women, and loud music. He started looking for a bar.

He found one and smiled. He thought something rude about Sam to test the waters. He wondered if Sam could hear him. When he received no nasty responses or threats, he felt safe that Sammy couldn't invade his mind.

Dean walked into the bar. The sexy strut he was so accustomed to was gone. In it's place was a long gait that felt totally off. Dean tried to make it sexy, but ended up looking as if he had a limp. He decided to just walk as normally as possible.

Dean scanned the room and smiled happily. The beer was flowing and the ladies were waiting.

He strolled to the bar and ordered a beer. He then turned to the girl next to him. She was blond, with brown eyes, long legs, a nice full rack, and enough butt to sink his hands into.

"It looks like we are both alone here. It could be less lonely if you let me buy you a drink."

"I don't think so. Thanks."

_Dean Winchester does not get turned down! Oh man, if this is what it's like to be Sammy, life sucks. No wonder he doesn't get laid._

Dean took his beer to a table in the corner. He realized that Sam had his gift of beauty. Without it, the charisma was useless. Sam was trapped in that gorgeous package that belonged to Dean. Dean was relegated to being in this too long, too lanky, too...not cool body and if you asked him, the trade was unfair.

"Umm, do you mind if I sit down?"

Dean looked up and saw a cute brunette. She was pretty, with hazel eyes. Her chest was a bit on the flat side and her butt was even flatter, but she seemed ok. It wasn't like he had other prospects. He had to work with what he had been given, which wasn't much.

"No, not at all," he said and tried to do the sickening puppy dog thing Sam was so good at. Dean looked more like he had a tic.

"You're new here?"

"I'm just passing through."

"I'm Lindsay."

"I'm De..Sam. I'm Sam Hudson," catching himself just in time and using the last name of Slash from Guns and Roses.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Dean and Lindsay went through the idle chitchat that they both knew was just a prelude to meaningless, mind blowing sex. Who wanted all that emotional shit anyway?

About an hour later, after learning way more than he wanted to about her, Dean finally got her to the car. Lindsay was a total freak.

Dean wanted to have fun, but didn't want Sam having to spend weeks visiting free clinics. He avoided kissing her on the mouth. Even to him, this girl seemed too easy!

It wasn't long before Lindsay had Dean's pants down and his dick in her mouth. _Sammy got the Winchester blood alright. Almost as nice as mine._

Lindsay sucked him to total hardness before moving herself into position to mount him.

Dean produced a condom. "Oh no, sweetheart. I don't bareback."

"Ok," she said as Dean slid the condom on.

"Time to ride a cowboy," Lindsay said as she slid down the best cock she had had in weeks. She rode it until Dean came, making a weird squeaky sound in his throat.

_What the fuck was that? Tell me he does not sound like a little bitch when he fucks! Sam, you are totally insulting the Winchester name! Dude!_

Dean got Lindsay out of the car, collected her number with a false promise to call, and drove off into the night.

If Sam wouldn't have fun, Dean would do it for him. _Now who is a pansy? This is the closest you will ever get to being a stud, you whiny ass._

Dean laughed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean parked in front of the room and got out of his baby. He walked to the door and listened. He heard nothing and the lights were off. He slowly opened the door and looked.

Sam lay on one of the beds. His breathing was deep, indicating he was asleep. _My gorgeous body, ran through Dean's mind._

Dean crept to the other bed and sat down. He was removing his shoes when Sam's voice appeared in his head.

_"What did you do, Dean? You smell like a dive bar!"_

_"Nothing Sammy! Hey, I thought you were asleep! Bitch!"_

_"Screw you Dean."_

_"Heh heh, yes she did!"_

_"What! You did not go pick up some bar skank and fuck her with my dick!"_

_"If you say so..."_

Sam got up and turned on the light. He looked a disheveled Dean. His mouth was a slit of anger. _Damn, don't I look like a badass when I am angry, thought Dean proudly._

_"You bastard! That is my body and you can not go around fucking everything that moves!"_

_"Sure, I can Sammy! You have permission to go out and get some. It should be easier for you now. HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"No thanks, one person per night is enough for me these days. HAHA!"_

_"Come here Dean. I want to show you something!" _ Sam now had a mischievous look in his eye. _I am fucking frightening, thought Dean. Cool!_

"Can't we just talk like normal people, Sam?"

"We aren't normal. Just come here."

Dean moved to the table, not before he hit his knee on the chair. Being tall had it's disadvantages.

"You see, I knew you would do something like this, Dean When I push this button, payback is mine."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Look at those pictures, Dean. See the pics of your boxers hugging your package, your pervie smile, and your butt?"

"Yea. I am so much hotter than I can see in a mirror! Damn, if it were someone else in that body, I would do me, you, them...you know what I mean." Dean grinned proudly.

"Yea, Dean, while you were out, I took them. I took the liberty of creating a personal ad for you, too. 'I am a horny devil. I like America's Next Top Model, fashion, and the color pink. There is nothing better than being on top of a hot, taut body, except one being on top of me. I can ride and be ridden. If you like what you see and want a piece of me, top or bottom, send me a message.' Like that, Dean?" Sam asked as he clicked the button.

"Why are you helping me get girls?"

"Who said anything about girls?" Sam asked innocently.

"What!" Dean shouted angrily.

"The boys that read it will like it. HAHAHAHA," Sam threw his head back and laughed.

"You bitch! I. AM. NOT. GAY!"

"They don't know that!"

Dean looked at the address. Oh, this was a gay site alright and now his pictures were in living color, waiting to be drooled over by horny guys.

"That is so low, Sam. I am going to kick your ass!" Dean lunged, but Sam, in Dean's body, was too damn quick.

"Fucking some dirty slut you don't know with my dick is ok?"

"At least it got some use!"

"Well, better learn to relax your muscles Dean! With this pretty face on the screen, you will be booked solid for days! You son of a bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"Not me, Dean! Them!" Sammy laughed like a psycho and pointed to the computer screen.

"This is war you pussy bitch!" Dean spat.

"We will see who is the bitch. So Dean, do you prefer top or bottom?"

"Sam, I am going to fuck you up! You remember, you started this. Don't forget that when I finish it!"

With that, Dean went into the bathroom to shower.

Sam laid back on the bed and laughed himself to sleep.

**I hope this was as good as the last. I had a writer's block on this story, so I am sorry for taking so long to update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I had originally done another chapter, but when I reread it, I didn't like it. That is what I get for writing in a sleep deprived state. **

**I put it aside a few days and came back with something else. The original chapter has been taken down and this one is more of what I was aiming for. Even this one took a different road than I thought it would.**

**The oroginal became a bit angsty, but, you might see it turn up again in a different story completely. Minds work that way. ;)**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was truely sorry for what he had done. He had not been thinking, which wasn't uncommon. Ok, he had been thinking with the wrong brain, but that was Dean.

"Sammy, hey man, you awake?"

"Am I itching or burning anywhere Dean?" came the snarky reply.

"Look, about that, uhhh.."

"Yea, you're sorry, but I may have the nasty after effects. A bar whore Dean? I know you like them, but me?"

"I'm trying to say, you know..."

"Look, we have to clear this up. I want you out of my body. I mean it! If you stay in there too long I may have a pickled liver and who knows what else!"

Dean rolled over and looked at Sam's back. He didn't know what to say Sam rolled over a moment later. Both boys were wide-eyed and shocked.

"What the!" Sam exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy?"

"Uh, tell me I don't look like you!"

"I hope not. Damn, I hope not. Wait, what do you mean?"

"Am I a girl?"

"Yea, Samantha. You were always in touch with your girly side," Dean laughed at his inappropriate humor.

"Yea, Dean. Now, you can touch yours too."

Dean decided to look down at himself to make sure he was still all there. His long light brown hair skimmed the tops of his breasts.

"First, I am stuck in you. I had to deal with hair in my eyes and feeling like a beanpole freak with big feet. Now, I am a chick? We are so going to Missouri. First, I am Samantha, now I full on become a girl?" Dean frowned.

"Now you don't have to overcompensate," Sam added with a smirk.

"I am still prettier. Freak!"

Dean jumped up and went to the bathroom. His eye color and his color were his own again, but that is where it all ended. Gone was the stubble he liked to sport. His manly squared features were softened. The pecs, hardened from years of training and hard work were covered by rounded mounds of feminine flesh. Dean wondered...

"Dude! I knew you were going to do something like that. You are a perv!" Sammy said as he walked in and caught Dean feeling himself up.

"What? They're _mine_! Don't you knock?"

Sam stood next to him in the mirror. Sam had dark brown wavy hair and his green eyes were the same. He wasn't as curvy as Dean, but he was lean and athletic. At 5'11, he was still taller than Dean, who managed only 5'6".

"Sam, I am taking a shower and then we are calling Missouri."

Sam rolled his eyes,"Have a good time with yourself Dean. Don't touch the soap when your're done _exploring_."

Dean shoved Sam out the door and turned on the shower. He wondered just how good it felt for girls. After about 4 minutes of deft maneuvering, he was on top of a mind blowing orgasm that did not stop. He tried to muffle his cry, but a squeak came out.

"Damn," he thought,"no wonder girls love me!"

Dean exited the shower and opened the door, to find Sam blushing. He had a sheen of sweat and was obviously embarrassed.

"It's good, isn't it Sammy my girl?"

"Shut up, Dean!"

--------------------------------------------

"Missouri?"

"Hello Dina."

"How did you?"

Missouri sighed," Get your butts here. We have to change this. Although I do like the idea of you being exactly what you prey upon."

"I don't prey!"

"Wait until the vultures start hitting on you. I am sure you will have a good time!" Missouri laughed heartily.

Sam exited the bathroom just as Dean hung up. Dean stood and began to pack his bag. Immediately, he was hit with a weird feeling. He felt like...eating chocolate and talking. He pushed the feeling away. He hoisted his bag and it slipped. Sam laughed.

"Dude, we are girls now. We can't move and lift like guys."

"Sam, shut up. I am trying to get this over with. All I want to do is get to Missouri's and fix this. You don't have to make fun of me! I know what happened and you could show a little sympathy you asshole!" Dean glared at Sam.

Sam stood open mouthed. Dean had shown emotion? Something even worse was happening. Sam had an idea. Sam picked up the bag of M & M's on the table and tossed them to Dean. Dean poured out a handful and ate them. "Mmmm, chocolate."

Sam just grinned. He dressed, rolling up the cuffs of his jeans and tightening his belt to fit his even slimmer frame. They managed to get their stuff in the car and head out.

-----------------------------------

After stopping for gas and snacks, they were on the road again. About two hours after leaving the hotel, Dean flinched and mumbled,"Oww."

"What?" Sam inquired.

"Just keep your window rolled down," an evil laugh followed the remark.

"Why? Dean! If you fart I am going to punch you!"

"I have gas. It's not my fault. It hurts too."

"Where does it hurt?" Sam asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Dean pointed to the lower right side of his abdomen.

"Uhh, Dean?"

"What Sam?"

"That isn't gas."

"What is it college boy?"

"When you snapped at me this morning, you reminded me of when girls get...ummm...PMS. When I threw you the chocolate, you looked like you would swallow the bag whole. "

"So?"

"Don't you understand what I am saying?"

"If I understood, I wouldn't be asking you smart guy!" 

"PMS- Pre _Menstrual _Syndrome? Ring a bell?"

"Yea, it's when chicks turn evil before that time of the month," realization hit Dean like a baseball bat."A period?"

"Yes Dean."

"Like a _real_ period?"

"Yup."

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"I wanted ice cream for no reason. I had a weird feeling in my stomach when I was showering. I picked up a few things at the gas station, though."

"Things"

"Yes, Dean. _Feminine_ things."

Dean glared at Sam again,"You don't expect me to use that stuff! I am not getting a period. I am a guy and we don't get emotional, eat chocolate, cry over soaps, and GET PERIODS!"

"You can walk around with stains on your clothes and have people look at you."

Dean sighed. This was getting worse every minute.

---------------------------------------------------

Eight hours later, Dean claimed he was tired and they pulled into another nameless motel. Dean went in and paid for the room. Sam was helping Dean with the bags when Dean turned to walk into the room.

"Dean, your pants."

"What about my pants?" Dean stopped turning towards Sam and looking down at his pants.

"The _back _of you pants! There's a spot."

"So I will change after I shower," Dean answered obliviously.

"Dude, you have your period!" Sam seethed in frustration.

Dean stared at Sam as if he had two heads. He backed away from Sam and turned to go into the room. Dean dropped the bag and was on his way to the bathroom.

"Here," Sam said tossing Dean a bag,"you might need these."

Dean caught the bag, but did not open it until he was in the bathroom. Inside were Kotex and Tampax. Dean groaned.

After checking to see what was going on, he realized Sam was right. He was a full girl. Dean knew this sucked, but now it sucked out loud. He wondered why women even liked being women. They had boobs that got in the way. They were shorter and weaker. And who the hell wants to go through this every month? Yea, they were beautiful, but look at the price they paid.

After a shower, Dean figured out how to use the products by reading the instructions over and over. He went with Tampax. "Diapers are for kids," he mused.

Sam was lying on the bed watching television. He was engrossed in what he was watching, until Dean cleared his throat, after identifying the program as one of those makeover shows. Sam shut off the TV.

"Sam, I already know you are totally emotional. At least now, you have a reason."

Sam threw a pillow at Dean, before walking to the bathroom.

Dean thew himself on his bed after grabbing the remote and retrieving some chocolate donuts he had bought earlier. He was shoveling donuts in his mouth and watching some movie about a guy reading to a woman in an nursing home. Dean was impressed the old guy was so smooth.

Dean did not even look up when Sam entered the room. Sam looked at the TV, grabbed another box of the donuts and crawled into bed beside Dean, wordlessly. They watched the movie in silence. Sam was dumbfounded that Dean was watching this. He wondered just how much the change in his hormones and emotional processes would be affected by this.

"Dean?"

"Shhh. She better choose Noah!"

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head. This was completely creepy, even to Sam. Dean was watching this chick flick and enjoying it? This had to be a bad dream. He was going to wake up soon.

"She chose Noah!"

Sam resigned himself to the fact that his brother had not only lost his body, but his memory and mind with it. Maybe now they could talk. Sam wondered about the ethics of using his brother's altered state to finally communicate with him and decided all was fair in love and war. There was no war between him and Dean.

When the movie ended, Sam could swear he heard a slight sniffle from Dean, who's chocolate stained mouth was twisted in what vaguely appeared to be that weird female emotion that happens at the end of chick flicks. It was a mixture of happiness, sadness, and confusion.

"Dean, are you ok?"

"Yea. That was...so...so...sweet. What am I saying? What am I doing? I just watched a chick flick and you let me? _I _let me."

"If we have the bodies, I figured we would probably have the hormones, too." Sam said. "Look at us Dean. We are in the same bed, eating and watching TV. Women are more open with their thoughts and emotions, which is why they never shut up."

"_You_ were always flapping your gums even as a guy," Dean countered.

Sam ignored him, his thoughts focused on the bigger plan."Dean, when is the last time I told you that I am glad we are brothers?"

"When you were five. Once you went to school, I wasn't so impressive anymore." Dean replied as he looked away.

"That is not true. Dean, you were always my big brother. Yea, you get on my nerves a lot, but I have always looked up to you."

"Really?"

"Really. You were always there for me. You were stronger. Girls liked you," Sam chuckled," They thought I was a geek."

"You are a geek."

"I guess I am. Umm, I wanted to tell you that no matter what, you are my big brother and that means more than anything to me. I know I have done some stupid shit. I didn't mean to hurt you and would do anything for you."

"Why are we having this talk?"

"Because this will probably be the only time you let me do it."

"Sam, taking advantage of this situation is not cool. The sad thing is, I actually want to do this. When I am a guy again, I am going to get you for this." Dean said smiling.

"I know. Since I can get away with the emotional thing, I am going to tell you I love you."

"Love you too, Samantha." a genuine smile pulled at the corners of Dean's lips.

Sam and Dean did something they had not done in almost two decades. They embraced each other in a sincere, warm, **sisterly** hug.

They stayed up talking and watching television for a few more hours before falling asleep next to each other. As children, they had been so close and showed so much affection for each other. As men, they had little to no physical contact and always kept their game faces on.

In Kansas, Missouri awakened from a dream with a smile on her lips. She had seen her two boys in a dream. In the dream, she could see stones on their shoulders and those stones were slowly being lifted off one by one. As the dream progressed, the two boys became more vivid in color.

She knew the meaning. What the boys saw as a curse may have well been a blessing in disguise. Years of weight and hiding were being thrown away and they were moving forward.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Some may not agree with how they reacted to certain situations. As a girl, I can totally assure you, we do get emotional and we can not stop it. It happens. The cramps, chocolate, and sniffling after movies were also from real life experience. **

**I sure did make them hug! It's my world! I wanted a hug and since K hasn't given us one, I just made it myself! lol**

**In lieu of cash, since I do this for fun and pleasure, donations to the review box are requested. haha**


End file.
